Running boards are a popular accessory item for many vehicles, particularly pickup trucks. Not only do the running boards provide a pleasing appearance to the vehicle, but they also protect the sides and rocker panels from rocks and gravel thrown from the vehicle tires.
Because of the wide variety of makes and styles of vehicles, as well as a variety in the styles and types of running boards, it is typically quite difficult for a supplier of running boards to maintain a stock of all of the appropriate mounting hardware to attach a particular style running board to a particular make of vehicle. While there are a variety of running board mounting systems which permit adjustment, these mounting systems typically require separate adjustment of vertical and horizontal straps.